


Кокон

by dull_accountant



Category: Deep Purple (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: При первом ударе молотка Йен широко распахивает глаза и кричит.





	

Глаза Йена закрыты.

Что-то грохочет выше него, слышны крики и ругань, кажется, это галки, черные и гладкие, с блестящим, равнодушным черным зрачком. Галки галдят; сквозь сомкнутые веки он чувствует направленный свет. Спиной — дерево, древесину, но совсем не гладкую, нет-нет, шероховатая, серая кора, оставляет царапины на голой коже. И красные ссадины, серые от пыли. Когда он порой счёсывал себе в детстве коленки, неудачно упав, мама всегда промывала въевшуюся грязь сначала водой, потом — перикисью, терпеливо дуя на ранку под обиженный, громкий рев своего чада.  
Он сглатывает, трудно, не открывая глаз. Свет жжет лицо, оранжевыми солнцами зажигаясь на веках и превращает его кожу в высохшую, как пережаренный сыр, корку. Во рту настоящая пустыня, та самая, сорокадневная, непереносимая.  
Йен напрягает запястья, стараясь вывернуться из хватки веревки, как рыба из сети. Дергается, едва не выворачивая руки из суставов.  
Руки начинают неметь и он почти не чувствует опоры ногам, кроме коры, колкой, как первые шаги для русалки. Йен сучит пятками, пытаясь распрямиться, но кора облетает, и он неизбежно съезжает вниз. Он мычит от боли.  
Дико хочется пить. Горло горит, а с ним и пересохший рот, и кажется, все его лицо пылает. Обгоревшее, красное, страшное.  
Сейчас он отдал бы все за глоток воды, пускай бы тот принес с собой не только влагу, но и конец.  
К его животу прижимается ладонь, и Йен инстинктивно втягивает его, вздрагивая. Он ожидает удара, ждет боли, железа, он ждет своих криков, хлопанья крыльев распуганных птиц, и маленького, еле слышного смешка.  
Йен открывает глаза.  
Ладонь движется выше, небольшая и прохладная; Йен поворачивает голову, натыкается на смеющийся галочий взгляд и вздрагивает, когда Ричи с силой проводит пальцами по ребрами, как по струнам: до гематом.  
Йен не издает ни звука. Он делает это назло.  
— А где же еще одно? — улыбается Ричи неискренне. Когда он улыбается, видны морщинки у его глаз, и он перестает быть похожим то ли на угрюмую маленькую девочку, то ли на взъерошенного галчонка.  
Ладонь останавливается, мягкая и знающая, прямо напротив грохочущего внутри комка мышц, и Йен пытается облизнуться и смаргивает. Ричи глядит на него и видит все: засохший гной в уголке его правого глаза, левый совсем заплыл. Видит прокушенную, запекшуюся губу и рассеченную скулу, щетину... Йен задумывается на секунду, продолжит ли борода расти вместе с ногтями, когда он отмучается, наконец.  
Йен снова сглатывает, дергая кадыком, и приподнимается, тревожа спину, чтобы иметь возможность выдохнуть:  
— Как ты... как ты стоишь тут?  
Это, конечно, не то, что он хотел бы спросить сейчас. О чем хотел бы попросить.  
...когда он испустит дух, его непременно спустят вниз, нельзя же оставить его тело птицам и муравьям. Наверное, его завернут в белую простыню, прохладную, как ладонь, испачканная ладонь... мокрую как кожа... мокрую как вода... вода...  
Ричи смеется над ним. Когда он смеется, он всегда одновременно еще и хмурится, будто не собирался вовсе.  
Он собирает ладони ковшиком перед его лицом, и Йен смотрит в них, видя свое искаженное отражение. Он шевелит сухими губами, он не просит, слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз, жгутся. Открывает рот. Ричи приподнимает ладони, наклоняя, и Йен судорожно глотает, чувствуя кончики пальцев у себя на губах. От вкуса воды, горького и странного, он вздрагивает всем телом и не боится уже ничего. Ричи трогает влажными пальцами его щеки, скулу, лоб.  
Ричи прижимается к нему, смотрит любовно, по-паучьи вцепившись, и его объятие добавляет веса на руки, так что Йен стонет от боли и тяжести. Брови и глаза Ричи так близко придают ему еще больше сходства с пауком. Он дышит Йену в рот, горячо, как будто действительно хочет отравить его, закутать в кокон, липкий, как испачканная ладонь, белый, как саван, так, чтобы Йен не мог пошевелиться и перестать смотреть на него. Так, чтобы он мог высосать душу из его тела, закаменевшего, высосать соки из его нутра, пока от Йена не останется только измученная, сухая шелуха.  
— Разве ты не знаешь, что меня здесь нет?  
Ричи кусает его, и его рот на вкус, как разложение, смерть, предательство.

Ричи гладит, долго гладит вены его вытянутых, как будто удлинившихся, занемевших рук. Йен чувствует, как острие гвоздя щекочет и царапает его раскрытую правую ладонь.  
При первом ударе молотка Йен широко распахивает глаза и кричит.  
Он часто дышит, он стонет и визжит, высоко высоко высоко выше  
галки орут выше его головы.

Йен начинает петь.


End file.
